Ich bin bei dir
by CuteLily
Summary: Dein Herz weist Tiefen auf, die du selbst nicht kennst, aber andere können sie fühlen. Deshalb liebte Sirius dich auch so sehr." Ob Hermine Harry aus der Trauer um Sirius befreien kann u ob sie zu so dunkler Stunde noch mehr teilen als nur Schmerz?5.Jahr


_**Ich bin bei dir**_

Er war noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt.

Sie hatte verstanden, dass er Abstand brauchte, nachdem, was geschehen war. Er hatte schließlich seinen Paten verloren. Und er würde ihn niemals wiedersehen. Niemals. Und das machte seine kühnsten Träume nach Familie zunichte.

Sie wusste, wie er fühlte und es tat ihr weh. Mehr noch, als sie es vermutet hätte.

Obwohl die Nacht im Ministerium auch an ihr sichtliche Zeichen, _Spuren_, hinterlassen hatte, konnte sie mit dem Schmerz umgehen. Mit der Zeit würde er weichen und nur noch Narben und Erinnerungen würden zurückbleiben. Doch der Schmerz, den sie im Inneren fühlte, würde nicht so leicht heilen.

Sie ließ sich tiefer in den Sessel vor dem Kamin sinken. Das Feuer warf einen warmen Schein auf ihr Gesicht, trocknete die Tränen und dennoch fröstelte sie.

Wo war er nur? Sie wünschte, sie wüsste es. Sie würde zu ihm eilen, ihn in die Arme schließen und seinen Schmerz teilen. Seine Einsamkeit geringer machen.

Ihr Körper begann unaufhörlich zu zittern. Wellen der Erschütterung liefen über ihren Rücken und sie konnte sich ihrer nicht erwehren.

Verzweiflung und Trauer packten sie, rissen sie mit sich, sodass sie glaubte, zu versinken, in einem See aus Leere und Kälte.

_Harry, wo bist du? Ich brauche dich!_

Sie wusste, er brauchte sie jetzt. Sie wusste aber auch, dass sie ihn brauchte. Nur zusammen könnten sie diese Nacht überstehen.

Und Ron? Ron, der lag im Krankenflügel. Seine Verletzungen waren übel aber er würde keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen.

Sein Herz mussten nicht mit der Schmach ringen. Er hatte den größten Teil nicht mitbekommen.

Als sie jemand an der Schulter berührte, zuckte sie zusammen.

"Ne-Neville", hauchte sie schwach.

"Komm her, Hermine."

Er zog sie aus dem Sessel und breitete die Arme aus.

Sie ließ sich in sie fallen, nahm seinen Trost dankend an.

"Black, dieser Black, er war gar nicht böse oder!?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

Sie nickte, ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter abgestützt.

"Er war Harrys Pate und er war unschuldig in der Angelegenheit mit Pettigrew."

Neville war fassungslos.

"Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Ja, absolut."

Er drückte sie ein wenig fester an sich und Nevilles etwas unbeholfene Art spendete ihr Wärme. Sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen.

"Nein", warnte er sie, "lass es zu. Es tut nur noch mehr weh, wenn du es unterdrückst!", flüsterte er.

Von weiten sah sie, wie Ginny auf sie zugelaufen kam.

Wortlos schmiegte sie sich mit in die Umarmung.

"Was auch immer geschehen ist, wir werden es durchstehen."

"Ja, Ginny, aber zuerst muss ich Harry finden. Weißt du, wo er sein könnte?"

Zwei Augenpaare richteten sich auf Hermine.

Der jüngste Rotschopf schüttelte den Kopf. Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

"Warum willst du ihn finden?", fragte Neville überrascht.

"Ich muss ihm helfen. Ihr kennt ihn. Er wird sich die Schuld für all das geben. Außerdem soll er mit seinem Schmerz nicht alleine sein." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte sie nur leise geflüstert.

"Tut mir Leid, Hermine, aber da kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen."

Sie starrte betreten zu Boden.

_Wo soll ich nur anfangen zu suchen?_

"Moment mal, da fällt mir doch glatt etwas ein!"

Hermine horchte auf.

Sie packte Ginny an der Schulter und schüttelte sie.

"Au, nicht so doll, Hermine. Malfoy war nicht gerade zimperlich mit mir."

Sie ließ von ihr ab, während sich die jüngste Weasley an Neville lehnte, der in vertrauter Geste einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte.

"Die Karte der Rumtreiber!"

Da fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen.

_Natürlich, die Karte!_

Sie beugte sich zu dem zarten aber starken Mädchen herunter und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange.

"Du bist fantastisch, Ginny", rief sie euphorisch und noch ehe die anderen beiden reagieren konnten, war Hermine davon gerauscht.

Im Jungenschlafsaal fackelte sie nicht lange rum, missachtete das empörte Schnauben von Dean und Seamus, die sich gerade fürs Bett fertig machten, und zog aus Harrys Koffer die Karte und den Tarnumhang hervor.

Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand und einem "Macht weiter, Jungs" verschwand sie wieder.

Im Gang warf sie sich den Umhang über, durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, stieß das Portrait auf und stieg unter verwirrten Blick hinaus.

Erst nachdem sich die fette Dame wieder geschlossen hatte, widmete sie sich der Suche.

"Ich schwöre feierlich, ich bin ein Tunichtgut."

Die alte Karte eröffnete ihr ihren wahren Wert, indem sie ihr ganz Hogwarts und die dort anwesenden Menschen zeigte.

Langsam studierte sie das Schloss und musste feststellen, dass Harry nicht dort sein sollte, wo er war.

Sie jauchzte, als sie schließlich doch noch den Schriftzug 'Harry Potter' entdeckte.

_Harry, warte auf mich. Ich komme!_

Sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg, lief eilig die unzähligen Treppen hinab, vorbei an

Klassenzimmern, anderen Räumen und Büros der Lehrer.

Immer wieder prüfte sie, ob Harry noch dort war, doch er schien keine Anstalten zu machen, von seinem Aufenthaltsort zu verschwinden.

Sie lief an der Großen Halle vorbei. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Punkteglas zeigte ihr, dass Gryffindor führte, doch das war ihr gleich.

Nur Harry zählte.

Das Portal schwang zur Seite, als sie davor stand.

Mit einem Schritt hinaus, trat sie von der Dunkelheit ins helle Licht. Es war die erste Nacht des Vollmondes.

Hinter ihr erspähte sie ihren schmalen Schatten.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf das dunkle Schloss machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Sie wusste, sie brach tausende Regeln, doch auch das war ihr egal. Sie tat es für Harry.

Mit fliegenden, widerhallenden Schritt flog sie förmlich über Hogwarts' Ländereien.

Der Drang, ihn zu sehen, war ihr Antrieb und ließ sie schneller und schneller laufen.

In weißen Wölkchen wirbelte ihr Atem davon.

Und dann: Vor ihr erstreckte sich der Ort, an den er sich zurückgezogen hatte. Ihr Blick wanderte nach links und fand den Schwarzen See in der Ferne leuchten, den Mondschein widerspiegelnd.

Sie überwandt die drei Stufen von Hagrids Hütte und stand vor der Tür.

Warmer Rauch trat aus dem Schornstein.

Plötzlich zögerte sie. Etwas hielt sie zurück.

Was, wenn er sie nicht sehen wollte? Was, wenn er sie ablehnte und wegschickte?

_Harry, ich bin da. Hörst du mich!?_

Schließlich steckte sie ihre eigenen Zweifel zurück und klopfte.

Sie zog den Tarnumhang aus, faltete ihn zusammen und packte ihn in ihre Umhangstasche, die sich durch den Stoff ausbeulte.

Die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und aus dem Inneren drang ein erfreutes Bellen.

"Hermine?", kam die überraschte Frage des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Ja, lass mich bitte herein."

Die Tür schwang gänzlich auf, Harry trat beiseite und gewährte ihr Einlass.

"Setz dich", flüsterte er.

Sie gehorchte, wagte jedoch nicht, ihn anzusehen.

Er reichte ihr einen Becher dampfenden Tees, den er selbst aufgebrüht hatte.

"Hagrid ist auf Dumbledores Geheiß zu einer Mission aufgebrochen", sprach er schließlich durch die Stille hindurch.

Fang legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Oberschenkel. Abwesend kraulte sie ihn hinter den Ohren.

"Hermine, was willst du hier?"

Sie wagte, aufzusehen und stockte.

Tränenspuren zierten sein sonst so fröhliches Gesicht. Er wirkte abgespannt und gehetzt. Als wäre er auf der Flucht vor seinem eigenen Schatten. Es schien ein auswegloser Kampf zu sein, den er nur verlieren konnte.

"Ich habe dich gesucht, Harry", flüsterte sie, unfähig sich von ihm abzuwenden.

"Und du hast mich gefunden."

"Ja", antwortete sie.

Er blickte sie an, lange und eingehend. Doch sie sah, dass er sie nur halb ansah.

"Was willst du hier?", wiederholte er.

Sie hob ihren Arm und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

Einen Moment glaubte sie, er würde zurückzucken, doch dann schmiegte er sich in diese zarte Berührung.

Er seufzte herzzerreißend und wieder kullerten ihm Tränen übers Gesicht.

Ihre Augen wurden müde.

_Er erträgt so viel Schmerz. Oh Harry._

"Es tut so weh, Hermine. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben."

Seine Miene versteinerte. Er rang die Trauer nieder. Verschloss sie tief in seinem Herzen.

_Nein, Harry. Das darf nicht geschehen._

Er schwieg. Blickte ihr in die Augen und suchte. Nach was, wusste sie nicht.

Sie ergriff das Wort: "Er hat auch mir etwas bedeutet, Harry."

"Wie kannst du so etwas sagen!? Du warst ihm nicht so nahe wie ich!", pfefferte er eine kühle Antwort zurück.

Sie zuckte zusammen, ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren.

"Ja, da hast du Recht aber ich kenne dich, Harry. Du bist stark. Stark genug, um deinen Weg fortzuführen."

"Ich fühle mich aber nicht stark."

Er entzog sich ihrer tröstenden Berührung. Sie fühlte sich, wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

Schlaff legte sie ihre Hände um die heiße Tasse Tee, nippte ein paar Mal daran und genoss den lindernden Geschmack, der den Kloß in ihrer Kehle verdrängte.

Ihr Blick senkte sich.

"Dein Herz weist Tiefen auf, die du selbst nicht kennst, Harry, aber andere können sie fühlen. Deshalb liebte Sirius dich auch so sehr. Du warst mehr als nur sein Patenkind. Du warst mehr als nur die Reinkarnation von James und Lily. Du warst so viel mehr als nur der Sohn seines besten Freundes."

Das Entsetzen auf seinem Gesicht zauberte ein trauriges Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

"Für alle, die genau hinzusehen vermochten, war sein Herz offen einsehbar - wie deines, Harry!"

Sie beugte sich vor und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er sträubte sich gegen ihr Mitgefühl, doch sie ließ ihn nicht los, verschränkte ihre Finger nur noch fester mit seinen.

Noch immer war sein Blick leer, unterdrückte den Schmerz und verdrängte alle Gefühle, die tief in seiner Brust schlummerten.

Sie sah sich gezwungen, einen weiteren Schritt zu tun.

"Wenn du irgendwann über seinen Verlust hinwegkommen willst, Harry, musst du die Tiefe deiner Wunde zugeben. Erst dann wird sich dein Herz dem zu bestreitenden Weg öffnen können. Mit neuer Kraft und frischem Mut."

Sie stand auf, ließ ihn jedoch nicht los. Sie stellte sich neben ihn, legte ihm die andere Hand auf die Schulter.

"Trauere ehrlich, denn nur dann wird dein Herz wieder vollkommen genesen. Erst dann wirst du bereit sein, weiterzugehen, wohin der Wind dich führt."

Er zitterte.

"Um deine Zukunft gestalten zu können, musst du nach vorn blicken und nicht zurück. Bedenke, dass du in der Gegenwart leben musst, um deinem Dasein einen Sinn zu geben."

Gebeutelt von Schmerz sah er zu ihr auf. Er sah in ihren Augen den Trost und das Verständnis, das er anderswo vergeblich suchen würde.

Er brach in ihren Armen zusammen.

_Harry._

"Trauere um ihn aber trauere ehrlich um ihn, mit all deinen Gefühlen. Lass dein Herz bluten, ich werde bei dir sein!"

Sie drückte ihn fest an sich. Sein Kopf lag an ihrem Hals und seine Tränen nässten ihre Haut, doch es kümmerte sie nicht.

_Ich bin da, Harry. Ich lass dich nicht allein. Niemals._

Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt, als wäre ihr Körper nicht mehr ihr eigener. Sie spürte, wie all ihr Mitgefühl zu ihm floss und wie er es aufsog, um sich ein wenig Linderung zu verschaffen.

"Wir schaffen es."

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie so gestanden hatte.

Er schniefte mehrmals laut und rieb sich dann die Tränen aus den Augen.

"Danke, Hermine", flüsterte er, als er sich beruhigt hatte.

"Ich will kein Wort des Dankes von dir hören, Harry!", sprach sie tadelnd.

"Ich werde dich niemals alleine lassen, das solltest du wissen."

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.

"Ich weiß und dennoch hatte ich gezweifelt. Danke, Hermine, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann."

Sie streichelte ihm durchs Haar.

"Lächle, mehr verlange ich nicht."

Sein Kopf hob sich ihr entgegen. Der Zeigefinger seiner linken Hand fuhr die Linie ihres Kinnes nach.

Sie richtete sich auf. Obwohl sie seine Berührungen genoss und es, nein, ihn liebte, wollte sie nicht einfach nur Hermine sein, die ihm aus der Qual half, indem sie einen einmaligen Kuss mit ihm teilte. Sie wollte Hermine sein, das Mädchen, das Harrys Herz bändigte und sein eigen nennen durfte.

"Harry, bitte, lass das."

Er stockte, blickte betreten zu Boden.

"Aber…was?", stammelte er.

"Nichts, es liegt nicht an dir. Es ist nur…" Sie brach ab. Errötete.

"Es ist nur was?", hakte er nach.

Er kam ihr näher, zu nahe.

Sie konnte seinen Duft riechen und seine Aura strahlte heller als jemals zuvor.

"Ich möchte…", begann sie.

"…keine einmalige Gelegenheit sein", beendete er.

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

"Ja", brachte sie schwach hervor, "du bedeutest mir zu viel, als dass ich ertragen könnte, nur ein Spaßvertreib zu sein."

Auf einmal glitzerten seine Augen. Sein Blick heftete sich auf ihren und sie versank in diesem Jadegrün.

"Na dann ist es ja gut, denn das will ich auch nicht!"

Bevor die Bedeutung seiner Worte ihren Verstand erreichen konnten, hatte er sich vorgebeugt und seine Lippen zärtlich auf ihre gelegt.

Sie seufzte in den Kuss und ergab sich ihren Gefühlen, die seit längerer Zeit in ihrem Herzen wohnten.

"Hermine, ich liebe dich!", hauchte er zwischen zwei Küssen und sie spürte die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten.

Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Nacken, während ihre Lippen seine Liebe empfingen.

_Ich liebe dich auch._

Und seine Trauer wurde durch ihre gemeinsame Liebe geschmälert. Sie gab Trost und erntete seine Zuneigung.

***

Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir einen Kommentar dalassen würdet.

Liebe Grüße

Cute_Lily


End file.
